


Suspicious

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Midshipman James Hook isn't too happy while Jasper questions him in his dark chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Midshipman James Hook scowled before he stepped into his chamber. He gasped as soon as he viewed Captain Jasper Hook sitting on his bed. He saw a scowl on his elder brother’s face.

‘’You were with HER again, James. Correct?’’

James frowned at Jasper. ‘’Cecilia.’’ He nodded.

‘’Your betrothed is distracting you, little brother.’’

James never said anything. He still frowned. He turned and walked out of his chamber. James locked the door. A smile formed on his face after Jasper gasped. ‘’Now you know how Cecilia feels.’’ 

James continued to smile. He decided to remain near Cecilia’s prison again.

 

The End


End file.
